


Mercy

by Gemfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: M/M, Mutilation, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he flayed a finger, the time he lost his smile.  The time he lost... that other thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme  
>  _I'm just after more detail into the things we're told happen in the books._  
>  _\- Ramsay punches Theon in the mouth to wipe that grin off his face, causing him to lose a few teeth._  
>  \- The first finger flayed. The first finger cut off after Theon begs him to do so.  
> \- The time Ramsay removed Theon's manhood.
> 
> My brain decided to shit this out when I was planning to go to sleep.

The first time Ramsay peeled a finger Theon had screamed and cried and even pleasingly begged after a few days until Ramsay had sliced it off. People lost fingers all the time. Greatjohn Umber had lost two to Grey Wind and laughed it off. Afterwards he alternated between threatening his captor,  
"When Robb Stark returns to Winterfell sure, he'll punish me, he'll probably behead me. But don't think he'll spare you for a second!" and trying to get on his good side. "You could come with me to the Iron Islands. The Ironborn would appreciate your... talents. We'd be safe from Robb's vengeance there. Starks aren't made for seafaring." Ramsay had looked up from where he had been sharpening a butcher's knife - Theon knew that was safe, he would only use such a crude instrument to carve up dinner, he preferred finer knives for his more intimate work - and come closer, feigning interest. Theon grinned at him conspiratorially.  
"Will your sister be there?" Ramsay asked.  
"My... my sister?" Theon frowned ever so briefly before plowing on, filled with hope. "Of course she will be. She thinks my father means to make her his heir, but I'm his heir. It would do her good to marry a northman like yourself." Ramsay smiled and Theon's grin widened in return, now they were on the level. Now they were getting somewhere. Ramsay stood suddenly.  
"Just a moment!" And he left Theon to smile to himself about his grand plans. He returned shortly afterwards pulling his red enamelled gauntlet onto his right hand. Before Theon had a chance to speak Ramsay had yanked his head up by the hair and smashed his mailed fist into his teeth, loosening at least five and making Theon spit blood.

It was around this time Ramsay stopped calling him by his name and would only ever address him as Reek, he assumed because he had begun to stink, not being allowed baths or clean clothes and being left to sleep on a stone floor in a dungeon. That was it, Theon thought, no more trying to be kind, once he escaped Ramsay Snow would experience the wrath of northmen and Ironborn alike, he would ensure it.

The day Theon disappeared and Reek was born fully started with a proper breakfast. Porridge and soft fruits and sausage. Food he could easily manage with his missing and broken teeth. Things were starting to look up. Maybe Snow was seeing the error of his ways. When Ramsay strode into the room, holding the same butcher's knife he had been sharpening when Theon had proposed they both escape to Pyke. The look in his eyes made any smile on Theon's lips fade and any words die in his throat.  
"I'm tired of your wheedling, and your scheming. It's all wasted, you're not going anywhere. You're mine Reek, so I think today I want to take the thing most precious to you." Ramsay grabbed his crotch none to gently and Theon's eyes went wide. He started to scream in protest when Ramsay yanked off his breeches.  
"No, please, I'll behave! Please! Gods!" He had assumed rape. But Ramsay had different ideas. He had grabbed a burning brand from a brazier to cauterise the wound as the butcher's knife flashed and turned him into a eunuch as he shrieked and whimpered, "Mercy. Mercy."


End file.
